


Take It Off

by Corseted (anroisin)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Bondage and Discipline, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Paddling, Penetration denial, Rimming, Sluttification, This fic is also called "the one where Sasuke is a cage dancer"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anroisin/pseuds/Corseted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ooh, baby, don't you know I suffer? Winner of D/s Naruto's 2011 contest at y!gallery, theme "denial".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkprism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkprism/gifts).



> As written when originally posted in March 2011: 
> 
> "This fic wanted my fucking soul. I did not sleep for two days because I was too busy writing, editing, rewriting, re-editing, rewriting, etc, etc, etc. I decided spur-of-the-moment to enter the D/s Naruto contest on yaoi!gallery, and I did, and I finished this and got it submitted within seconds of the deadline. XD;" 
> 
> Many thanks to my betas, especially J, who took a break from getting laid to work on this for me. Also many thanks to the owner of the D/s Naruto club, My dear darkprism, for dealing with my insanity while I was pounding this out. 
> 
> Heh. Pounding.

The club wasn’t large, but it was lively, dimly lit and filled with couples decked out to the nines in leather and latex. Naruto fussed and fretted over the latter as they pushed their way in from the lobby, clutching Sasuke to his chest every time someone wearing the offending plastic walked by and holding him close until the “danger” passed. The first few times were endearing, but then Naruto had started slipping his thigh between Sasuke’s legs and pressing--then rocking, gently, and by the sixth time it happened, Sasuke wanted to grab him by the collar of his stupidly sexy wife-beater and demand that he _stop fucking doing that, dammit_.

But he knew his place, and he _really_ didn’t want to risk pissing Naruto off right now, so instead he bit his lip and gazed imploringly into blue eyes and said,

“Please, Master, may I sit down?”

Three weeks, one hour, twenty-six minutes and counting.

“Yeah, c’mere,” Naruto said, dragging Sasuke over to the bar. “I want something to drink, anyway.”

He found an empty chair next to a blonde Domme and settled himself into it, pointing at the floor next to him. Sasuke knelt at Master’s side and rested his head on a jean-covered thigh, breathing carefully to try and calm himself down. Gentle fingers sifted through his hair and rubbed over his scalp, working over the spots of tension that had accumulated through the day.

He shifted and whined miserably, pressing his mouth against the skin of Master’s knee, bare through the ragged hole in his pants. The noise was met with a soft chuckle and a gentle tug on a strand of Sasuke’s hair. This time, Sasuke moaned, muffling the sound in Master’s jeans while fighting the urge to shove his hand between his thighs.

Three weeks, one hour, twenty- _seven_ minutes and counting since Sasuke had last been fucked, though Master at least had the kindness to let him come every few days to keep the edge off. “Plus,” he’d said on the third day, in that overly-cheerful tone that made Sasuke want to punch him in the crotch, “it’s not good for you to let your pipes get all backed up! Gotta flush it out once a week or so.”

He’d grinned, and pumped Sasuke’s aching cock in a quick and efficient handjob that mostly served to intensify his need, then leave him worn out like he’d spent two hours at the gym. After, he’d wrapped Sasuke up in his arms and conked out, and Sasuke had spent far too long glaring up at the ceiling while trying to avoid the burning desire to just reach around behind himself and--

But that would be breaking the rules Master had set, and when Sasuke broke the rules--really _serious_ infractions, not just the affectionate, bratty teasing that made Master’s eyes spark and his hand swing harder--Naruto didn’t do anything at all but sigh and look at Sasuke with heavy betrayal in his eyes.

Paradoxically, it was those times when Sasuke craved the whip more than anything else, so wracked with guilt over making Master unhappy that he wanted violence as penance; but Naruto never, ever raised a hand to Sasuke when it wasn’t for the express purpose of making them both feel _good._ Sasuke preferred action to words, but he had to struggle with them anyway if he wanted Master to understand how sorry he was. And when Sasuke fought through his stubbornness and his pride and managed to honestly apologize, Naruto would hold him and stroke his face and whisper praise and--

Sasuke shuddered, his eyes sliding closed. He hated disappointing Master, no matter how good the make-up sex was--nothing at all was worth that look in Naruto’s eyes. There was a part of him, too, that enjoyed the slow, steady pushing against his limits--a part of him that wanted to know how long he could hold out. How long it would take before he lost it. How long _Naruto_ could hold out...and Naruto was just as stubborn as Sasuke and a thousand times more curious.

The hand in Sasuke’s hair stilled, and sunny laughter burst out of Naruto’s mouth. Sasuke leaned against Naruto’s leg, nudging him lightly, and Naruto used his grip on Sasuke’s hair to tilt his head back, forcing eye contact.

“Don’t worry, little one. I haven’t forgotten about you,” Master said, loudly enough for whoever was sitting next to him at the bar to hear, though the words were meant only for Sasuke.

He felt himself clench, hard, and he whimpered, involuntarily canting his hips forward. He didn’t break the gaze for an instant, and something inside him thrilled at the way Master’s bright eyes widened minutely.

Naruto pulled on the lock of hair in his hand, slowly. Sasuke’s scalp tingled, the sting so arousing it made him a little sick.

Master shoved Sasuke’s head down into his lap and went back to scratching his scalp, letting out a little growl that Sasuke felt more than he heard. Naruto bent down and kissed his temple, mouth warm.

“Such a pretty slut,” he breathed, lips moving against Sasuke’s skin. Sasuke gripped the material around Master’s calf, gasping, desperate for any sort of anchor as he clenched down again around nothing at all. He whined, and Master’s fingers brushed soothingly through his hair, voice a soft whisper, the only thing Sasuke could hear through the pounding of the music and the noise of the crowd.

“Shhh. You’re all right, baby. Tell me your status,” Master said. Sasuke dragged air into his lungs, trying to calm himself, and the hand in his hair tensed almost imperceptibly.

It took a few more moments of deep breathing and Master’s hand rubbing his scalp, but Sasuke finally managed a tremulous, “Green.”

Master’s hand relaxed, and he exhaled warmly against Sasuke’s forehead. “Good. Good boy. You’re okay.” Strong fingers moved from his head to his neck, digging into the muscle and working it loose. He fought to relax into the touch.

Part of Sasuke was still sixteen, drenched in rain and curled up in the passenger seat of Naruto’s car, driven to hysterical terror at the thought of being touched. That part would always be somewhere at the back his mind, begging him to run before he got hurt again, but it got smaller every time Naruto lazily kissed him good morning and every time Master whispered praise into his skin.

 _I am safe. I am loved. I trust him with my life,_ he thought to himself, for the millionth time. He inhaled, and exhaled--Master’s fingers caressing the nape of his neck, a gentle reminder of his presence.

“I love you,” Sasuke murmured, so quietly that Master’s answering rumble of laughter was a little startling. Master leaned down again, this time kissing the skin just below the edge of Sasuke’s collar.

The brush of fear that came when he was nearing subspace had distracted Sasuke from the persistent, aching emptiness inside him. Master’s mouth, soft and hot and wet, sent it screaming back to the forefront of his attention. Teeth scraped against his pulse point, and in that instant Sasuke was nothing but quivering need, his vision going white in that brief second of raw sensation.

Then that mouth was gone and Sasuke’s insides were spasming, the front of his shorts damp with precum. He wrapped trembling arms around Master’s calf, breath coming in short, harsh gasps.

Master chuckled and Sasuke moaned, hiding his burning face against Master’s thigh.

“Do you wanna be fucked, boy?” Master asked, and Sasuke bit down on an indignant retort-- _you know very well I want to be fucked, you sadist--_ as Master gripped his hair again, pulling his head up.

His attention was being directed to the other side of the club, over the heads of the people on the dance floor and towards the far wall, where several platforms lead to large, open cages.

His mouth went dry as comprehension dawned.

Master turned his head to capture Sasuke’s gaze again, and the expression he was wearing was close to feral.

“Well?” He quirked an eyebrow, lip curling in familiar, dark amusement. Sasuke’s heart slammed against his ribcage, adrenaline pounding through his system.

“Yes,” he whimpered, and Master broke into a pleased grin that had giddy excitement pooling in Sasuke’s lower belly.

Good things happened when Master was pleased with Sasuke.

Very good things.

Master let go of Sasuke’s hair and brought both hands to his neck, slipping underneath the thick leather to stroke briefly at the skin there. Sasuke’s eyes fluttered closed, lips parting in a soft, pleasured sigh.

“Then earn it.” And the hands at his neck were gone.

He opened his eyes and swallowed. Master was distancing himself, leaning back on his chair, hands folded in his lap. The only thing that gave him away was the fire in his blue eyes, gaze locked with Sasuke’s.

“Yes, Sir,” Sasuke murmured, and pushed himself to his feet.  


\---

The determined swing of Sasuke’s hips as he walked away from the bar, boots tapping against the floor, made Naruto relax. He was all right--trembling a little and flushed pink, but still coherent and coordinated enough to flirt. Sending him across the room to the cages would give him time to calm down and settle his thoughts, which was hella important; Naruto didn’t want to think about how disastrous it would be if Sasuke slipped into subspace while hanging upside down from a pole. Images of ambulances and broken bones flooded his mind anyway, and he scowled, fixing his gaze on Sasuke’s back to distract himself.

He hadn’t wanted to come to the club at all--he’d wanted to stay home and baby his sub a while longer. He’d had images in his head of bubble baths, hot tea, and curling up together under their absurdly plush comforter and snuggling until the fucking cows came home. But Sasuke had asked nicely, and even said _please_ , and Naruto would be an inconsistent jackass if he denied something Sasuke had found the strength to actually _request_ like a normal person instead of demanding or pouting until he got his way. While saying no wouldn’t undo the last seven years Naruto had poured into fixing Sasuke’s broken pieces, it would definitely cause some major setbacks, and he really did not want to go through any of those headaches again when they were finally making real progress.

 _You’re being paranoid,_ he told himself. Somewhere during his angsting, he’d lost Sasuke to the crowd. His hackles raised instinctively, fingers curling painfully into his jeans.

Paranoid, yes. Unfounded, no.

No matter how many times Naruto reminded himself that it was a good thing for Sasuke to recognize his limits and challenge them in a safe environment, he never managed to get over the feeling of panic and guilt when that stupid word fell from Sasuke’s lips.

It had been three nights ago, and Sasuke had been all right--the wrist restraints had been comfortable, Naruto had double- and triple-checked--he’d been lying back, face flushed and lips parted in that fuck-me face that never failed to make Naruto painfully hard.

“You want a screwing, huh,” Naruto had grunted, one hand on Sasuke’s thigh, the other sliding over his own erection. Sasuke had begged and groaned and writhed, such a pretty picture Naruto had almost lost it right there and plowed into him; but it was part of the game that he couldn’t let on that he was just as desperate as Sasuke, difficult as that was with his gorgeous sub lying under him, hot and willing.

The orgasm had been fast, hard, and more frustrating than satisfying, but it was worth it to see Sasuke’s face twist with need as Naruto’s cum splattered against his ass. He’d stared up at Naruto, chest heaving, and whimpered.

He’d still been all right, so Naruto had leaned forward and smeared his cum against Sasuke’s asshole, feeling it clench under his fingers in a way that sent ripples of heat up his spine.

Then, very suddenly, Sasuke hadn’t been all right anymore, arching desperately off the bed and choking out a near-hysterical _yellow_. Naruto had rushed to unlash him like a goddamn roadrunner on speed, panic clawing at his throat with the ever-present litany of _you freaked him out, you pushed him too far, this is your fault_ buzzing in the back of his head.

Sasuke had kept his eyes shut and taken a few shaky breaths as Naruto hovered above him, unsure if he wanted to be touched or left alone.

“I’m fine. Just sensory overload,” he had finally said, opening his eyes. Naruto had swallowed thickly around a mixture of hope and terror. He knew Sasuke too well to take ‘I’m fine’ at face value.

“You sure, baby?” he’d asked, chewing on the corner of his lip. He hadn’t quite been able to shake the ever-present fear that one misstep would send Sasuke back into the dark, hurting places of his teenage years, and he’d had yet to hear a ‘yellow’ that wasn’t synonymous with ‘existential crisis’. “Your soul’s not breaking into a zillion pieces or any shit like that? If you need me to, I can fuck you right now. It’s okay to not be okay--not that it’s good for you to not be okay, but, I mean, you’re safe with me, and if you need to break down I can--”

Sasuke had reached up and clamped his hand over Naruto’s mouth.

“Master lashed my wrists together, held me over his lap, and hit me with his best paddle. Then Master tied my arms to the bedposts, shoved my legs apart, knelt between them so close I could feel his body heat on my ass--which was still extremely sore--and proceeded to masturbate himself less than two inches away from where I have desperately wanted his cock for the past three weeks. Master came _on my asshole_ , and then rubbed it in-- _his cum_ , against my _asshole,_ which has been screaming for a fuck so goddamn long I’ve started edging every time I take the motorcycle out just from _sitting on something that vibrates_.” His eyes had narrowed slightly in irritation. “Please, _Master_ , tell me that you can’t possibly believe all that would be enough to make me want a little mercy.”

He’d dropped his hand from Naruto’s mouth and reached up to be held, and Naruto had nearly died from elation and relief. He’d wrapped Sasuke in his arms, and massaged his back and kissed his hair and status-checked so many times that Sasuke had started smacking him upside the head to signify “green”. He’d praised and coddled, and when Sasuke worked up the courage to ask him for a blowjob to help relax, he’d nearly floated right off the bed.

“You know I love you, right?” he’d murmured, gently kissing the smooth plane of Sasuke’s stomach. “I love you so much it’s ridiculous. You’re so goddamn pretty and special and I am _so_ proud of you for calling your safeword when you needed it, Sas, you have _no fucking clue_ , I never thought I’d see the day when you didn’t need it because I was ripping your heart up or something, _seriously--_ and are you really honestly sure you’re okay? I mean, I know the physical shit, but there’s nothing emotional that’s making it worse or--”

“Shut up and suck,” Sasuke’d interrupted, voice sleepy and content, and combed his fingers through Naruto’s hair. “I’m _fine._ Swear to god.”

Naruto had hidden a smile in Sasuke’s thigh, trembling with pride that threatened to bubble over. “By the way, you are gonna get it so hard tomorrow for being naughty just now, brat.”

“If I’m a brat, Master’s the one who made me that way.” Sasuke had smiled, then groaned as Naruto swallowed his cock whole, and--

“I can’t believe he’s actually doing it.”

The slightly nasally voice startled Naruto out of his thoughts, and he glanced over Temari’s lap to find Shikamaru staring across the room with an expression of mild surprise. He followed Shikamaru’s gaze, to the second cage from the left, and.

His mouth went painfully dry. He reached for his soda and took a swig, eyes glued to the cage and the lithe body inside, hips swinging, delicate, gloved hands sliding against the bars in front of him, dark eyes locked on Naruto’s.

Naruto shuddered, and couldn’t decide if this was the best idea he’d ever had or the worst.

“Shut up, brat,” Temari said, and her arm swung somewhere in Naruto’s peripheral vision. Shikamaru whined and went quiet, and Naruto forced himself to relax and play the role of cool and uninterested Dom.

“You’d be surprised what he’s willing to do for a good, hard fuck,” he said cheerfully, taking another sip of his soda. Sasuke arched his back, clutching at the bars overhead, and the neck of his oversized t-shirt slipped down to bare one smooth shoulder.

 _Oh, yeah, red was definitely the right choice._ Naruto’s cock, which had gone limp while he was working himself into a panicked tizzy over Sasuke’s well-being, enthusiastically reminded him of its presence by swelling in his jeans. He shifted, spread his legs a little--Sasuke’s mouth fell open in response, and he rolled his hips, his own arousal straining at the front of his shorts.

Naruto coughed. Sasuke was wearing cut-offs _forever_ after this _._

“Blondie, you’re spacing out,” came Temari’s voice from Naruto’s right. He grinned, inclining his head to address her, but he didn’t take his eyes off Sasuke for a second.

“Pot, kettle,” he laughed. “You’re blonder than I am!”

Temari snorted. “Yeah, but I don’t _act_ blond.”

Sasuke turned around, back to the enraptured audience, and slowly bent over so his jean-covered ass was on full display, the neck of his shirt slipping down to reveal the shadowy dip of his spine. The crowd roared, and his hands gripped the bars like he was hanging onto a lover’s shoulders, thighs spread and feet firmly planted.

“She’s more sandy brunette, I think--ow,” Shikamaru put in, rubbing his ear where Temari had cuffed it.

“Smartass,” she said, crossing her legs and taking a sip of her rum and coke.

“Better than being a dumbass-- _ow_!”

“How many goddamn times do I have to tell you not to speak unless spoken to?” Temari administered a quick blow for the millionth time that night, and Shikamaru let out a low moan in response.

Naruto chuckled softly, but was barely paying attention to them--he was too busy watching Sasuke work the cage, movements sinuous and feline. The diesel shorts and doc martens made his legs a hundred miles long, calling to Naruto’s mind the way they looked bent up to his chest; the t-shirt was just big enough to make him look vulnerable, while it kept slipping off his shoulder to reveal a teasing peek of a collarbone or shoulder blade; the fingerless gloves called attention to the way he was gripping the bars of the cage with an almost palpable hunger.

Naruto leaned forward and took another slow drag of soda, raising one eyebrow to let Sasuke know he was still paying attention. Sasuke’s mouth fell open again in a moan and he arched his neck, hips rocking against the beat with a fluidity Naruto recognized as almost involuntary.

Sasuke was humping the air.

Naruto swallowed.

Sasuke slid down the back wall of the cage into a low crouch, arms above his head, knees spread. He stared at Naruto, face flushed, eyes dark and hooded with lust. He lowered his right arm, palm up, and leaned forward until he was on his knees, reaching outside the cage with his right hand, gripping one of the bars with his left.

 _Please,_ he mouthed. Naruto’s heart hammered in his chest, his cock so hard it ached.

“That’s my cue,” he muttered, finishing off the last of his soda and tearing his eyes from Sasuke’s, slamming down a couple of bills to pay for his drink. He shot a grin at Temari. “See ya, doll. Don’t hit your bitch too hard or he won’t be able crawl around after you.”

Temari barked out a laugh, reaching down to slide her fingers through Shikamaru’s loose hair. “Same to you. That ass is fucking adorable; you don’t want to break it beyond repair.”

“Trust me. I’ll use him so good he’ll be seeing stars for the next month,” Naruto said, touching his fingers to his forehead in a quick salute before shoving his way into the crowd.  


\---

Sasuke lost sight of Naruto to the surging crowd, and for a minute he entertained the thought of stomping out of the cage and giving the jackass a piece of his mind. It’d be a fair trade-off--public humiliation for public humiliation. He’d been making a complete _whore_ of himself for the past ten minutes, and now Naruto wasn’t even _watching him?_

But before he could work himself up into enough of a rage to actually cut an order short, the door behind him swung open and warm, strong arms caught him about the waist, hips pressing up against his ass. He leaned back into the embrace, his hands coming up to cover Naruto’s where they rested against his belly.

Master laughed softly into his ear and began rocking them both in time to the pounding bass, hands sliding to Sasuke’s hips, erection pressing up against the base of Sasuke’s spine. Someone catcalled; Sasuke ignored them and tilted his head back to rest on Master’s shoulder, gazing up at the strong line of his jaw.

Naruto smiled, but kept looking out at the enthusiastic crowd.

“They all want you, baby,” he whispered, rolling his hips against Sasuke’s ass. “Every single person in this room is gagging for a piece of your gorgeous ass, or a taste of _this_.” He ran his hands from Sasuke’s hips to the insides of his thighs and pulled them apart, then squeezed Sasuke’s erection.

“Aw, _yeah!_ ” someone hollered. Sasuke keened and thrust desperately into Master’s hand, vision whiting out at the rough stimulation and filthy words. He could hear more voices from the crowd, but the actual words escaped his understanding; he was too busy focusing on the feeling of Master rubbing his cock through his jeans. Heat curled tight in the pit of his belly--he fought it, quivering with the effort it took. _So close..._

“Please,” he groaned, and Master laughed again, then withdrew his hand. Sasuke choked back a whimper at the loss--the crowd voiced his frustration for him.

“But now everyone in this room too stupid to look at your neck, or cocky enough to think that this--” Master reached up and stroked the leather until the barely-there pressure against his windpipe made Sasuke’s knees buckle--”means nothing?”

Hot breath fanned over Sasuke’s ear. “Now they all know you’re mine.”

Sasuke’s pulse hammered, his whole body overheated and oversensitive. He turned and buried his face in a solid chest, hands coming up to fist at the black cotton of Master’s shirt. A warm thigh pressed between his legs and Sasuke nearly collapsed at the rush of need, letting out a dry sob as Master’s arms tightened around him, holding him up.

“Shh. I’ve got you,” Master murmured, and Sasuke let out a miserable moan. It _hurt_ , but he couldn’t stop his hips from rocking, desperate for stimulation. Master bent down and slid his arms under Sasuke’s legs and around his back and lifted him up, and Sasuke let out another miserable noise and locked his arms around Master’s neck.

His cock was so hard it ached, and his asshole had been steadily spasming since he’d gotten up from the bar. He buried his face in Master’s shoulder and tried not to scream.

“I think it’s time to get you home,” Master said, and they began to move. There was disappointed hollering, but Sasuke ignored it and tightened his grip, shifting a little in anticipation at what _home_ might mean.

Master chuckled and adjusted his hold. “Is my little one squirming because he wants down, or because he knows he’s getting his reward soon?”

Sasuke froze, chest tightening with elation at the word _reward_. Master made another pleased sound that rumbled low in his throat, and Sasuke pressed his mouth against Master’s neck. They were pushing through crowds, but Sasuke didn’t care; the only thing in the world that mattered was Master.

“Thank you,” he choked, want and rapture flooding his system. Master kissed his forehead, but otherwise didn’t speak, focused on getting out of the club.

A door swung open, and Master thanked whoever was holding it as they went through. It shut after them, muffling the noise of the club music and the chatter of the crowds.

“Baby, can you stand?” Master murmured. Sasuke nodded, and he was set gently down, an arm still around his waist as they pushed through the door.

“I’m gonna flag a taxi.” The warm breeze was pleasant against Sasuke’s flushed face, and he breathed in, slipping his hand into Master’s as they walked to the curb.

“Look at me.” Master took hold of Sasuke’s chin and turned him to meet his gaze, blue eyes warm with desire and affection.

Caught up in the beauty of Master’s face, Sasuke’s breath hitched.

Master smiled a little at that and stroked his thumb over Sasuke’s cheek. “Show me what a good boy you are and behave yourself during the cab ride,” he said, quietly. Sasuke shivered--his cock pulsed at the husky, rough sound of the words even as a chill set into his spine at the thought of what would happen if he slipped up.

He wrapped his arms around Master’s waist, the breeze stirring his hair. Master’s arm shifted, and a warm hand was at Sasuke’s back, pushing him forward into the street. He opened the door and slid across the seat, folding his hands in his lap and keeping his head down as Master gave the cabbie directions to their apartment.

The car began to move, and a heavy arm dropped across Sasuke’s shoulders. He bit his lip and willed his hips to stay still, his toes curling in his boots as his cock strained and his muscles clenched hungrily. The club wasn’t far from their apartment, but fuck, he’d been waiting so goddamn long already his body was rebelling; it had been promised a reward and wanted it _now,_ regardless of Master’s instructions or his own will. He shifted in the seat and swallowed a thin whine, tensing and relaxing the muscles in his legs to try and force himself to focus on something other than his arousal.

“Breathe,” Master said, massaging Sasuke’s shoulder. “You’re okay. We’re almost there.”

Sasuke drew the deepest breaths he could manage, although they were still quicker and closer to pants than he wanted. He focused on Master’s hand on his shoulder, the city lights outside the window of the cab, and the low rumble of Master’s voice as he made small talk with the cabbie.

He managed to stay mostly calm for the short ride, but when the taxi pulled to a stop outside their building, need came slamming back into him with the force of a two-ton truck. Master took his hand and he squeezed, hard, anchoring himself with the grip. Master handed the cabbie a few bills and dragged Sasuke outside, pulling him to the door of the building and into the lobby.

Master stood still as they waited for the elevator, his hand casually resting on the back of Sasuke’s neck. There weren’t many people milling around the lobby at three in the morning, but Master liked to keep up appearances in case one of their crotchety neighbors decided to show up--though the semi-ridiculous erections they were both sporting wouldn’t do much for them in that regard anyway.

The light went off and the elevator dinged. Master’s fingers twitched against Sasuke’s neck. The doors slid open, they walked inside, and Master pressed the button for the fifth floor.

The doors had barely closed when Sasuke’s back hit the wall and a hot, bruising mouth collided with his. He wrapped his arms around Master’s neck and groaned, desperately, hips rocking from the rush of pleasure that the sudden body heat sent coursing through him.

Master’s hands gripped Sasuke’s ass and pulled him up for better leverage. Sasuke’s knees buckled and he fisted his hands in Master’s shirt, thrusting mindlessly, the hard heat of Master’s erection making him dizzy with want.

Master pulled away and bit down on Sasuke’s neck, pulling him closer. The pain made Sasuke’s vision go white, and pulled a sharp, breathless cry from his throat. Master growled against his skin and bit again, sending sparks of need snapping through Sasuke’s body.

“Needy slut,” Master groaned, and hitched Sasuke up off the ground, pressing his back harder into the wall. Sasuke wound his legs around Master’s waist, gasping as his shirt slipped off his shoulder and cold metal made contact with his burning skin.

“Fuck, _please_ ,” he whined, clutching desperately against Master’s back. Heat slammed and coiled through his body, winding tighter and tighter with each maddening push of his hips.

Master panted, fingers digging hard into Sasuke’s ass. “No. Hold it,” he ordered, and Sasuke nearly _howled_ \--so close, he was _so close_ , but--

Strong hands tilted his hips up, and suddenly Master was grinding against his ass instead of his throbbing cock, and Sasuke spasmed so hard he saw stars, and remembered.

“Oh, god, _fuck me,_ ” he begged, burying his face in Master’s neck. The plea was met with a breathless chuckle and a gentle swat against his ass that had Sasuke biting Master’s shoulder in an effort to muffle a frustrated wail.

“Be patient,” Master grunted, and pulled Sasuke closer so he could step away from the wall. Sasuke tightened his arms and legs, and the movement made his aching cock rub against Master’s abdomen. He shuddered, hard, and Master chuckled again and kissed underneath his jaw.

Finally, _finally,_ the elevator stopped and the doors swished open. Sasuke’s heart was in his throat, pounding a desperate tattoo; he found himself whimpering when Master set him down, reluctant to pull away from the safety of his arms.

Master gripped Sasuke’s wrist and dragged him from the elevator, breaking into an almost-run to get to their apartment at the end of the hall. He fumbled in the pocket of his jeans for the keys, swearing as he fought to get the door unlocked. Craving skin contact so badly he was trembling, Sasuke kissed every part of Master he could reach--his shoulder, his bicep, his neck, his cheek.

“About fucking _time,_ ” Master growled as the door swung open, and he turned with a fire in his eyes that made Sasuke gasp harshly, pulse hammering in his veins.

He was off the floor again almost before he could process it, Master’s shoulder digging into his stomach. His ribs ached where Master’s hand gripped him, holding him in place; he stroked his fingers down the lower part of Master’s back, and was met with a soft, happy sigh. Arousal mixed with pride in the pit of his belly, leaving him warm and flushed and a little light-headed.

The wood of the hall gave over to soft cream carpeting, and Master tossed Sasuke onto their bed, crawling after him in a predatory lope that made Sasuke’s blood sing.

“Please,” he moaned again, as Master planted his hands on either side of Sasuke’s head. He grinned, and for a minute the streetlamp outside made his eyes look almost _red_.

Sasuke squirmed.

Master trailed the back of his hand down Sasuke’s neck, slipping his fingers under the collar to rub gently at the skin there. He undid the buckle, then pulled the collar free and set it on the nightstand--there was no need for a mark of ownership when they were home, and Master had already imprinted himself into Sasuke’s every cell.

Master pulled back, and Sasuke started to sit up to follow him, but Master planted a hand on his chest and shoved him back down.

“Lie still,” Master commanded, and Sasuke was helpless but to obey, body trembling and alive at the sound of Master’s voice. He moaned a little, and Master smiled at the sound before pulling back again, leaving Sasuke cold and panting.

Then hot hands ran blazing trails over Sasuke’s thighs, massaging lightly before sliding further, underneath his knees and down his calves. He brought his hand to his mouth and bit down on a knuckle to stifle a sigh--Master laughed again and swatted at Sasuke’s leg, making him startle.

“Don’t hold back,” Master said, smirking. “I want to hear you scream for me.” He bent and pressed a kiss to the inside of Sasuke’s knee, fingers working the laces of his boots, and Sasuke fisted his hands in the sheets and let out the next tremulous moan that rose in his throat.

By the time Master was through pulling off his shoes and socks, Sasuke was trembling, giving small, hungry sounds with each breath. His skin tingled everywhere Master touched, the sensation of calloused fingers palms heady and electric as they slid back up his legs, stroking over his sensitive inner thighs and further over the denim shorts.

“Pretty,” Master murmured, pausing to brush his thumbs over Sasuke’s belt-loops.

“Master,” Sasuke whined, the sound high and wanton, hips tilting upwards. Master raised an eyebrow and pressed down, pushing Sasuke back against the bed.

“Patience, little slut. Lift your arms,” Master said, and Sasuke obeyed. He gasped when warm fingers ran over his sides, pushing his shirt up to his chest; Master slipped one hand around his back to push him up a little and pulled his shirt over his head.

The slick heat of a tongue against his nipple made him arch up, whimpering, hands fisting the comforter under him as heat pooled in the pit of his stomach. Master made an approving noise and bit, very lightly. Sasuke gasped at the mild sting; then the gorgeous sensation was gone, the air frigid against his wet skin.

He didn’t bother even trying to hide his noises anymore, and moaned loudly with every exhale. Master licked another hot line up the center of his chest, then started slowly kissing his way down until he was settled between Sasuke’s thighs, mouth on the button of his shorts.

Master looked up and caught Sasuke’s eyes. Something inside him melted a little at the warmth in Master’s gaze, and the tenderness with which he unbuttoned Sasuke’s jeans and slid them down his hips and off. Gentle hands ran over Sasuke’s bare skin, sending little shocks of pleasure through his body everywhere they touched.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Master breathed, nuzzling lightly against Sasuke’s erection. Sasuke arched his neck, groaning at the light touch and fighting to keep his hips still like Master had told him to.

Master sat up again, taking away his heat, and Sasuke whined.

“Roll over onto your belly, little one,” Master said, voice a low, sultry purr. Sasuke swallowed, nervous at the thought of losing eye contact, but he obeyed; he squirmed a little at the brush of the comforter against his erection as he settled his weight onto his stomach, but then Master’s hand was on his back, warm and heavy and soothing. He relaxed a little and let his eyes slide shut.

Master massaged his back for a moment, then took hold of his hips and pulled back until Sasuke got the idea and bent his knees, ass in the air. His breath was coming so fast now it made his head spin, and he couldn’t stop little whines from spilling constantly out of his mouth. Master kissed the base of his spine, and he keened, stomach twisting in anticipation as that mouth moved lower, gentle brushes of lips against skin until--

“ _Oh--”_

Sasuke buried his face in the pillow to muffle his cries, pouring every ounce of strength he had into not slamming his hips back against Master’s face in a frantic effort to get _more more more_ of that slick heat. Master made a pleased sound, and Sasuke _felt it_ inside, rumbling; his hands balled into fists and he clenched down _viciously_ hard, vision going fuzzy around the edges as Master tormented him, swirling his tongue around and over Sasuke’s asshole and _still not going in_.

“Please please please Master _please_ oh god I can’t I _can’t_ \--”

He was vaguely aware of the fact that those hysterical, pleading noises were coming from him. Then the entire world crashed in around him because Master was pulling away, and it had been so goddamn long and Sasuke would _explode_ if something, anything, didn’t satisfy the screaming, agonizing emptiness inside him _right now_ , and--

“Status, boy.” Master’s forehead was against his back, and his voice was tight--worried. Sasuke forced himself to breathe, to calm himself down; he bit out one last frustrated moan and tilted his head back, glancing over to see blond hair and one tense shoulder.

“Green, Master,” Sasuke said, and the arm around his waist relaxed minutely. “But--please. It aches.”

Master kissed his back again with a low growl. “You got it, boy. Don’t come.”

Sasuke’s breath hitched, and he felt himself tighten in anticipation. Master’s hands gripped his hips again and that _evil, wonderful_ tongue was back and Sasuke let out a shaky wail into the pillow as need slowly began taking him over, and--

_bliss--_

Master’s tongue slid inside, and Sasuke _screamed,_ clamping down so hard it hurt, and it had been so long he was almost at the edge from that pressure alone. He groaned and shook and clawed at the sheets and couldn’t stop his hips from pumping, trying to meet Master’s thrusts--he could have come, easily, and wanted to so badly he was almost sick from it, but Master had said no.

Sasuke had excellent control, to the point where he sometimes surprised even Master with how long he could go without coming under direct stimulation. That didn’t mean it was easy, and it always left him sore, quivering, and close to delirious, but there was a strange, masochistic pleasure in pushing himself harder, holding it as long as he could and striving to hold it longer next time. Master was always so _proud_ of him after, too, and the rush of ecstasy that gave him was better than coming a hundred times over.

 _Master never said you’d get to come, just that you’d be fucked,_ he reminded himself, and pushed down any hints of the word _unfair_. He should be blessed that Master was giving him a fuck at all, and focused on that thought, and on the image of Master’s smiling face when Sasuke had done a good job, and--

Master pulled out, and Sasuke gagged a little at the effort it took to hold back orgasm from that sensation alone. He forced himself to breathe, eyes screwed shut, and bit down on his tongue to discourage himself from demanding more.

Master didn’t give him time to keep worrying, though, gripping his shoulders and pulling him upright before he could work up another hungry moan. He was turned to face Master, who had lost his shirt at some point, and the sight of solid muscle and tanned skin and swirling ink drew a low gasp from his throat. If Sasuke looked closely, he could see that Master’s shoulders were trembling, too, just barely.

The insistent need in his lower belly calmed a little, eclipsed by a stronger desire--to touch Master, in any way he could. He reached out and stroked his fingers down Master’s chest, over the spiralling lines of his tattoo; he followed the curves of the tails down to the body of the fox, until he could feel Master’s heart thudding against his fingertips.

Suddenly, he was caught in a crushing embrace, Master’s hand in his hair, bare skin pressed to bare skin. Master breathed, shakily, mouth against Sasuke’s shoulder, and Sasuke nuzzled into his neck in return.

“God, I love you,” Master mumbled, and Sasuke’s heart sang. He pressed his palm flat against Master’s chest and shifted closer, so many words rising in his throat he couldn’t pick any of them to say, so he settled for touch instead--his free hand stroking down Master’s spine, an open-mouthed kiss against Master’s throat; soft, blissful crooning. Master’s smell surrounded him, permeated him until he was nothing but desire.

Master pushed Sasuke back and moved so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, boots planted firmly on the floor. His lips twitched in a small half-smile, and he reached down to unzip his jeans.

Sasuke’s arousal hurtled back to the forefront of his mind, and his mouth began to water in anticipation.

“Straddle me, baby, back to my chest,” Master ordered, and Sasuke nearly fell over himself in his rush to comply. He knelt and swung his leg over Master’s lap, hands braced on his thighs. Master’s cock brushed against Sasuke’s ass, hot and hard and damp with precum, and just that feeling made Sasuke’s toes curl and his head fall forward, harsh pants falling from his lips.

Arms slid around his waist and pulled him back, settling him so that he was seated fully in Master’s lap, with Master’s cock nestled intimately against his entrance. He shifted his hips a little, and skin slid against feverish skin, and Sasuke moaned while Master’s breath hitched.

“I need you,” Sasuke whispered. Master tilted his head up until he was facing forward--they were positioned in front of the mirror, in full view. Sasuke could see his own face, flushed and open and wanton, and his cock hard and red against his belly, and Master’s adoring eyes and gentle hands, contrasting against the stark paleness of Sasuke’s own body.

He watched in the mirror as Master picked up a bottle of lubricant from the mattress next to them. He took Sasuke’s hand and poured some of the fluid into his palm, then raised him up with one hand and guided Sasuke’s behind himself with the other, wrapping Sasuke’s slick fingers around his dick. Master’s eyes fluttered closed as he moved Sasuke’s hand, spreading the lube; Sasuke stared at the mirror, transfixed, pulse pounding wildly at the feel of solid flesh in his hand.

It wasn’t that he’d never seen Master’s face contorted with pleasure before--he’d seen it more times than he could count--but for the past three weeks, Master had kept a barrier up, only touching himself and never really losing himself to it. That feeling, the knowledge that Sasuke was going to bring that look to Master’s face with _his_ body, with _his_ hands, was unlike any other.

Master abruptly stopped, pulling Sasuke’s hand away from his erection. He caught Sasuke’s eyes in the mirror and grinned, then kissed his shoulder, and set his hands to Sasuke’s hips and lifted him up to his knees.

“Ready, little slut?” Master said, voice husky and a little playful. Sasuke whined, then Master reached under him--and Sasuke realized with a rush of heat that he’d be able to _see_ Master sliding in and out of him--and took his cock in his hand, positioning himself so that the head teased and rubbed against Sasuke’s entrance.

“Yes,” Sasuke choked, and Master wrapped his free arm around Sasuke’s waist and pulled him in flush.

“Don’t come until I give you permission, and keep your eyes on us,” Master whispered, and slowly, slowly pushed Sasuke down until the head of his cock slipped inside.

Sasuke had thought the rimming was ecstasy, but nothing, _nothing in the world_ compared to a real fuck. Master felt huge, stretching Sasuke’s asshole with a bite of pain that made his legs shake and intensified the pleasure tenfold. It was all he could do not to slam himself down, his entrance clenching down repeatedly and every nerve ending in his body demanding more, harder, faster.

But Master was in control, and he was going _so_ slowly, rocking in and out in tiny little pushes that made Sasuke ache so sweetly he thought he might die. The bliss of being filled combined with the intense craving for _more_ made Sasuke a being of pure need, helpless to do anything but stare into the mirror as Master rocked him in his lap.

“Look at you,” Master whispered against Sasuke’s neck. “I haven’t even started and you’re already dripping.”

Sasuke’s eyes had been locked on the spot where their bodies joined, watching Master’s cock disappear inside him, over and over. But at Master’s words, he glanced up at his own reflection to find his mouth open, eyelids hooded, shoulders shaking; his cock was dark and wet, and sure enough, on the next thrust up a small bead of precum squeezed from the tip and slid down the shaft.

Sasuke shivered and looked over at Master’s reflection, to find Master staring right back at him.

Gradually, Master began to pick up speed.

“You are so fucking beautiful.” Master moved his hands to grip Sasuke’s hips, and began pulling him down faster. Sasuke keened, rocking back against Master’s thrusts; three weeks was nothing in the grand scheme of things, and they quickly fell into the familiar, smooth rhythm they’d built together over the years they’d been making love.

Sasuke groaned, staring into the mirror as Master lifted him up and pulled him back down, again and again. He could feel himself clenching and releasing, and if he looked down he could see it as well, his asshole gripping Master’s cock as it thrust in and out. Master’s fingers pressed into his hips, hard; there would be bruises tomorrow and maybe even a few days after that, and the thought of it--imagining this, Master’s body hard against him, Master’s cock deep inside him, every time his shirt rode up or he changed clothes or took a shower--had Sasuke rolling his head back onto Master’s shoulder with a heady moan.

“Tell me how it feels,” Master demanded, pushing up harder and making Sasuke whimper. He ran his hand from Sasuke’s hip up over his chest, where he brushed over a nipple--Sasuke gasped, stomach twisting--and then pinched viciously. The spike of pain shot straight down to Sasuke’s cock in a dizzying rush of heat, and he arched his back with a breathless cry.

He turned his face against Master’s neck and moaned again, fingers wrapping around Master’s arm in an attempt to anchor himself through the steadily increasing pressure. Master nuzzled into his hair and pinched again, and Sasuke keened and pushed his chest up, the pain blending with the pleasure until he could barely differentiate the two.

Master reached up and tilted Sasuke’s head so he was looking in the mirror again, watching himself draped over Master’s lap with his legs spread and his mouth open, hips surging. Master let up on the pinching and began stroking the oversensitive nub in a slow circle, sending tingling sparks of pleasure-pain through Sasuke’s system. His cock jerked.

“Please, can I come?” he groaned, voice tight with want. Master laughed against his neck and dropped his hand, resting it on Sasuke’s hip again and gently petting the skin.

“No, baby, you can hold it,” Master said affectionately, kissing Sasuke’s neck. “Although, I haven’t even touched your cock or started aiming for your prostate yet and you’re already begging...” Master trailed his fingers across Sasuke’s stomach and ghosted over the dark hair at his crotch, and Sasuke’s stopped breathing for a moment, erection pulsing. “Maybe I should get a cock ring for you, just in case.”

Sasuke bit his lip. A cock ring would help make sure he couldn’t disobey Master even if he wanted to--not that he’d want to for anything short of the apocalypse--but Master had said _you can hold it_ , and the challenge hit deep.

He’d prove Master right or die trying.

“No, I can--I can hold it,” Sasuke said, meeting Master’s eyes in the mirror again. Master’s face lit up, his mouth splitting into a grin, and the thrill of pride that caused in Sasuke’s chest was almost enough to drown out his want.

Master set his hands to Sasuke’s hips again and rocked up once--and Sasuke shuddered, heat snapping and coiling up his spine--then spread his legs a little wider, and pulled Sasuke down closer--

“Oh--oh, _oh,_ fucking _shit--”_

Sasuke’s hand flew back, grasping for any part of Master he could reach to anchor himself as searing hot pleasure slammed through his body. He found purchase against Master’s forearm with his left hand, the thick hair at the nape of Master’s neck with the right, and--”Ohhh, _fuck--_ ”

It was so intense it hurt, Master’s cock ramming mercilessly against Sasuke’s prostate over and over, only giving him time to recover for a second on each pull back before slamming in again, and again, and _again_.

Sasuke writhed in Master’s lap, his own moans and cries ringing in his ears. He barely registered his own reflection, wild and desperate; Master’s arms slipped around his waist and held him close, and he leaned instinctively into the touch even as the brutal thrusts continued.

“You didn’t answer me, slut,” Master growled. The image in the mirror was monstrously hot, Master’s red tongue sliding against the shell of Sasuke’s ear all hot and wet and _oh god right there_ and Sasuke gasped for breath, the waves breaking again and again and never quite letting him come up for air.

He clung to the edge of his orgasm like a drowning man, because Master hadn’t given him permission. Focusing on that let him keep breathing, his nose above the water as he fought surge after surge of pleasure. Master had spoken, but--it was too much, Sasuke couldn’t remember what he’d said. He whimpered, helplessly, and clutched at Master, legs rigid. _So close..._

Master bit this time, sharply, and Sasuke cried out, slamming his own hips back of his own volition, meeting Master with a stronger response, which meant a harder thrust, and his cock was visibly spasming at the sheer magnitude of the heat crashing over him.

“I asked you. A question.” One of Master’s hands left Sasuke’s hip and came up to yank sharply at his hair, forcing his neck to arch painfully; Master looked down at him and they made eye contact for the first time outside the mirror.

Master’s face was hard, gaze burning, and Sasuke craved more.

He sobbed a little, and Master answered the noise with a kiss as brutal and satisfying as his thrusts. Sasuke fought the heat rising inside him, whimpering urgently against Master’s mouth as his cock pulsed and his asshole clenched and his whole body shook so hard he thought he might fall apart completely.

Master broke the kiss and Sasuke sucked in a gasping, choking breath, staring up at Master because there was nowhere else he could even think about focusing his gaze.

“You’ve been good, so I guess you’ve earned a reminder,” Master grunted, and something inside Sasuke twisted up in sheer bliss at the fact that Master’s gaze was as focused on him as his was on Master. “I asked you how it feels, little slut. To have me inside you.”

Master punctuated the last few words with sharp thrusts, aiming directly at Sasuke’s prostate and pulling increasingly loud wails from his throat with each one, leaving him dizzy with the effort it took to hold back orgasm.

It took a moment for Sasuke to regain his breath enough to focus on speaking and not coming at the same time, and in the interim, Master repositioned him and started sucking hot marks onto his neck. Sasuke squirmed and spread his legs and met Master’s eyes in the mirror again, his own expression helpless and a little frantic, Master’s predatory and a little dangerous.

“I--I’m whole again, with Master inside me,” Sasuke whispered. He bit the inside of his cheek and tried unsuccessfully to swallow another urgent moan.

They changed position so quickly he didn’t register what had happened at first, only that he was on his back, a little disoriented, and surrounded by Master; but then strong hands gripped his knees and shoved them up to his chest, and the thrusts were a hundred times harder and _fuck_ that shouldn’t have been possible, and Sasuke thrashed and choked and fought, but it was too much, he was going to--he needed--oh, _god,_ he needed; it felt so good he couldn’t _see--_

“Come, now,” Master commanded, working one hand between their bodies to wrap around Sasuke’s throbbing cock, and--

and the world was gone, in a flash of boiling white heat so intense that for a moment, Sasuke forgot he was anything at all, too absorbed in the euphoria screaming through his body to think or breathe or be.

When he came back to himself, he was _howling_ , clawing down Master’s back as orgasm ripped through him, explosive and perfect and so much _more_ than anything he’d ever felt in his life. He was vaguely aware of the fact that he was sobbing through it, a few words, but mostly just Master’s name, over and over--he clutched at Master, trying to draw him close enough to disappear inside his warmth, and Master threw his head back and cried Sasuke’s name and filled him with wet heat, and Sasuke couldn’t do anything more than ride out the waves of unadalterated, shivering bliss.

For long moments, the room was silent except for heavy, exhausted breathing. Then, from somewhere near Sasuke’s shoulder, there came a muffled “Status,” accompanied with a slight shift of the body above him.

Sasuke reached down and stroked the back of Naruto’s head, lips curling in a small, giddy smile. “Green. What about you?”

Naruto pushed himself up onto his elbows, and Sasuke’s hand slipped free from his hair. His nose scrunched up indignantly--Sasuke couldn’t resist the temptation to tilt his head up a little and kiss it, which earned him a petulant grumble.

“Green, but I think you drew _blood_ this time, sweetie,” Naruto muttered, reaching over his shoulder to prod gingerly at his back. Sasuke laughed quietly, a tired, contented noise, and crossed his wrists behind Naruto’s neck, stroking the soft hair at his nape.

“I’ll kiss it better later,” he murmured. Naruto gave him a sunny grin and wriggled a little on top of him--the movement sent a dull stab of pain up Sasuke’s spine, and he must have grimaced, because Naruto’s smile turned slightly sheepish, and he carefully pulled out with a little hiss. Sasuke shut his eyes, the movement scraping dully against his sore muscles.

It’d hurt like hell tomorrow, and Sasuke planned on enjoying every second of it. But for now, he could feel sleep tugging insistently at him, and he wanted to curl up in a safe, familiar embrace.

Naruto got up off the bed, and a few minutes later the tap turned on. Sasuke lay back and basked in the post-coital glow until the bed dipped again and a warm, wet washcloth rubbed gently over his stomach, then his ass. Naruto yanked the comforter loose and dragged it over Sasuke’s body, slipping underneath after and tossing the washcloth in the general direction of the nightstand. It, of course, did not reach its destination, but Naruto was apparently too busy spooning against Sasuke to care, his arm warm and solid over Sasuke’s waist. He’d lost his boots and jeans, and Sasuke took a minute to brush his bare leg against Naruto’s and delight in the touch of skin on skin.

“Love you so much,” Naruto mumbled, pressing his mouth against Sasuke’s hair. Sasuke settled back, surrounded by soft warmth from the blankets and the mattress and his lover, and breathed out a contented sigh.

“I love you more.” He covered Naruto’s hand with his, twining their fingers together, and brought their hands up so he could lay a kiss against Naruto’s palm.

Naruto made a sound that wasn’t quite a purr and wasn’t quite a chirp, and kissed the back of Sasuke’s neck. “I really don’t think that’s possible, Sas.”

Somewhere outside, a car alarm went off. Sasuke couldn’t bring himself to care, too content to lie in Naruto’s arms and let sleep pull him under.  


\---

It was well into the afternoon, but Sasuke’d had one hell of a night last night, so he could be excused for sleeping in. Not that Naruto hadn’t _also_ had one hell of a night, but at least he’d be able to walk without limping (although shirts were another story; Sasuke’s nails were _lethal.)_ and so that automatically gave Sasuke the invalid position. Plus, he was the sub; he’d be getting aftercare anyway, ass in walkable shape or not.

Sasuke was exhausted from more than just cumming so hard he nearly went blind, though. It had been a month of emotional breakthroughs and personal growth and growing together, and though all of those were incredibly good things, Sasuke needed rest after breakthroughs or everything would just go down the crapper when he tried to smash through his limits five seconds after he figured out he had them.

So Sasuke slept, and Naruto lay next to him under their obnoxiously orange comforter and stroked the hickies he’d left the night before, and left more presents that Sasuke wouldn’t see or know about in the form of butterfly kisses against his naked shoulder.

“I am so proud of you,” Naruto whispered, and left an actual lip-kiss on Sasuke’s shoulder blade. “You’re so strong, baby, no matter how weak you think you are. You’re the strongest person I know.” He kissed Sasuke’s back again, just under the shoulder blade this time, and breathed in the smell of their sheets and their detergent and that little note that was uniquely Sasuke.

“Myaahhh.”

Naruto frowned and lifted his head from the pillow, glaring into the huge, green eyes blinking up at him. “Not you, Noodle. You’re a wimp.”

Noodle mewed again, and padded over the blankets and nudged in between Naruto and Sasuke, reaching towards Sasuke’s enticingly smooth back with tiny little needle-claws.

“Oh, no, you don’t.” Naruto picked her up by her scruff and rolled onto his back, dumping her on his chest, where she proceeded to stare at his tattoo as though it was going to come alive and attack her any moment. She apparently decided the threat was negligible and that sleep was a much higher priority, and curled up directly on top of Kyuubi’s face and began a steady, rumbling purr.

Naruto stroked the back of his index finger over Noodle’s head, and turned his head to watch Sasuke breathe.

They’d been together for seven years, and had weathered everything from plumbing explosions to suicide attempts. They lived together, they drove each other crazy when they went grocery shopping, they split chores (except when Master ordered Sasuke to do something nasty, but he always rewarded generously after so it wasn’t _that_ awful); Naruto fretted about Sasuke’s allergies and Sasuke fretted about Naruto’s lactose consumption; they arguably had a baby, although she was a bit furrier than the standard variety.

The sex was completely and utterly soul-shaking.

It didn’t really make sense that Naruto had been hoarding the ring so long, but he’d wanted to make sure Sasuke was really, truly, honest-to-god okay, and happy, and safe. With _him._

He didn’t think he could live through it if Sasuke ran again.

A sleepy whine drifted over from Sasuke’s end of the bed, and the lump of blankets shifted until a pair of dark eyes was blinking at Naruto from under a pile of orange.

He leaned over and kissed Sasuke’s hair, which was defying physics in the _cutest_ bed-heady way. “Good morning, angel--well, technically, good _afternoon_ , but who gives a shit. All that matters is that my snuggle-muffin’s finally awake,” he said, as cheerfully as he could muster at half-volume. Sasuke tended to be cranky and very irritated by loud noises when he’d just woken up, a lesson Naruto had learned the hard way about forty times before it finally stuck.

Noodle padded across the sheets to nuzzle into the crook of Sasuke’s elbow. Sasuke reached up and rubbed his fingertips over her back, then narrowed his eyes into an absolutely vicious scowl.

Naruto went through a million possibilities in the few panicky seconds between the annoyed furrowing of Sasuke’s brows and when he spoke--not the least frightening of which was _get out of my bed, you jackass; I hate you and I hate being your slave and I’m going to press charges so have a terrible life._ Slightly more realistic was just the first part of that sentence--Sasuke sometimes needed to be alone for a few days to process after an intense scene; maybe he--

“Don’t ever call me ‘snuggle-muffin’ again,” Sasuke said, flatly, and wormed his way over to Naruto’s side of the bed, dropping his head on Naruto’s chest with a misanthropic _hn_.

Naruto grinned down at Noodle, still snuggling away against Sasuke’s arm. Noodle gave him a yawn in response, which he took to mean ‘go for it, you handsome devil’. He groped over the side of the bed with the arm that Sasuke wasn’t currently petting and began fishing for the little velvet box he’d stashed there.

“Baby, there’s something I wanna ask you.”

_~fin_


End file.
